Catwoman (Arkhamverse)
Biography ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' While Catwoman does not appear in the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum, her clawed gloves and mask appear on display at the East Wing Corridor of the old Arkham Mansion, suggesting she was, or is an inmate. After Arkham As Strange's grip tightened and the gates of Arkham city slammed shut on Gotham criminals, only three were left at large; Two-Face, Catwoman and Batman. Catwoman sat in her apartment, debating whether to flee, when her phone rang. On the other end: the unmistakable voice of Two-Face. "Sorry, Kitty-Cat but one of us had to go down." Suddendly, TYGER guards were at her door. Fleeing, Catwoman fought her way through guard after guard to the safety of a nearby roof. She could only watch as the guards ransacked her apartment until they found her safe. She readied her claws, but a shadowy figure appeared behind her and held a gloved hand over her mouth until she passed out. Catwoman came to in the Batmoblie as it raced through the streets of Gotham. She angrily told Batman that he should not have gotten involved. Batman told her to give up on her lot and leave town before it was too late. Undeterred, she asked how Batman knew so much about Arkham city, He explained that he had found a secret room in Sharp's office back at Arkham Asylum, filled with detailed plans for the new prison complex. Catwoman thanked him and pressed the emergency eject button on her seat. The Batmoblie screeched to a halt, but it was too late. Catwoman had disappeared...and Batman knew exactly where she was headed. Two-Face was already in the warden's office in Arkham Asylum, photographing the plans to the secret vault inside Arkham City. As Catwoman burst into the room, Two- {C ace laughed as he tossed the originals into the fire. Furious, she knocked him to the ground, grabbed the camera and ran. With seemingly no escape for either of them and TYGER guards alerted and closing in fast, Catwoman was suddenly pulled to safety by Batman, leaving Two-Face to be captured. As Catwoman ascended, she opened the camera to reveal her prize only to find the memory card had vanished, She looked down on Two-Face who was showing her the card, before calmly swallowing it. Furious, Catwoman sliced though the line and plummeted to the ground, only to be surrounded by TYGER guards, arrested and taken to Arkham City. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Catwoman was revealed to be appearing and playable in Batman: Arkham City, voiced by Grey DeLisle. She appears on two different covers for the magazine Gameinformer along with Batman possibly suggesting Catwoman will have a large role in the game. After Arkham Asylum's former administrator, Quincy Sharp, wins the election to become mayor of Gotham, he imprisons all prisoners and mental patients from local Blackgate Prison and Arkham Asylum within a sealed-off perimeter known as 'Arkham City', including Catwoman. Lawlessness reigns and armed mercenaries patrol the walls of the prison city to ensure no one attempts to escape, with Sharp hoping that the society of villains housed inside will kill each other and rid Gotham of its worst criminals. While in Arkham City, she infiltrated the former Arkham Asylum to steal a memory flashdrive that was being kept in a safe (presumably the same one that killed Penelope Young), beating up members of Two-Face's gang (who initially mistook her for Batman), but ended up captured by Two-Face by gunpoint after breaking into the safe and stealing it. She was then about to be publically executed by Two-Face in the courthouse, both due to her previous theft and as a means to ensure Two Face would rise in the ranks of Arkham City. Two-Face then decided after flipping a coin to hold a trial instead of killing her immediately. This ultimately gave Batman enough time to infiltrate the courtroom and beat up his gang. After she is saved by Batman, she doesn't elaborate on any knowledge on what is going on in Arkham City or on what Hugo Strange is up to, but she doesn't trust the latter either way as he was absent for a year and then came under command of Sharp. She also narrowly evades a sniper shot from the Joker. Patient Interviews thumb|left|300px|Catwoman interview tapes. Arkham City Profile: Dr. Hugo Strange Selina Kyle A.K.A Catwoman Her agility and razor-sharp claws will buy Catwoman some time in Arkham City, but without a strong ally or power base it is unlikely that she will remain unscratched for long. Catwoman's best chance is to team up with one or more of the other villains, who are able to offer her some protection in return for her special skills -- she is perhaps one of the greatest thieves in the world. Dr. Hugo Strange: Side Note Working alone, Catwoman’s chances of survival in her new high-security home are slim. ~ Dr. Hugo Strange Trivia *Catwoman is a playable character. She can be added for free when the game is purchased new or available as DLC for a cost. *Catwoman can chat with some of the Super Villains of Arkham City for their own unique conversations. Gallery 1892299-img_1240_batman_arkham_city_catwoman.jpg File:Catwoman B-AC.jpg Arkham-City-catwoman.jpg Arkham-City-Catwoman-Dat-Ass.jpg batman_arkham_city_catwoman-2.jpg batman_arkham_city_catwoman-4.jpg BAC-Catwoman-trailer.png batman-arkham-city.jpg File:Arkhamcity4y.jpg Batman-Arkham-City-Catwoman-625x351.jpg batman-arkham-city-catwoman.jpg batman-arkham-city-catwoman-screenshots.jpg Catwoman-Batman-Arkham-City.jpg File:Catwoman150-610.jpg Batman-Arkham-City-Catwoman-Trailer.jpg batman-arkham-city-screenshot-catwoman-gameplay-646x325.jpg catwoman_arkham_city.jpg File:Catwoman arkhamcity.jpg catwoman-skin-the-long-halloween.jpg Arkham City Animated Catwoman.png Batman-Arkham-City-striking-it-rich.jpg Animated_Catwoman.png Langes_Halloween_Catwoman.png Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters